Unis Sous une Même Bannière
by Hortensea
Summary: Ils avaient toujours été unis. Sous le drapeau de la filialité et de l'amitié, sous l'étendard des valeurs Sang-Pur, sous l'emblème vert et d'argent de Serpentard. Et aussi en brandissant la bannière du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais si c'était à refaire, empreinteraient-ils les mêmes chemins ?
1. La Fausse aux Serpents

**Note de l'Auteur :**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, il y a un sacré bon bout de temps ! Mais me voici de retour après quelques couacs de santé, et surtout une période scolaire assez effervescente puisque j'ai passé tous mes concours.**

**Cette mini-fiction de six chapitres fait objet de participation au concours Et Si C'était à Refaire de Crystallina sur HPF. Le pitch de ce dernier est :**

**Votre personnage se trouvera dans une situation où il sera amené à se poser cette question. Il faudra bien entendu décrire la situation dans laquelle votre personnage se trouve, décrire l'événement auquel il repense et décrire les conséquences de son acte/sa parole/son silence/son inaction.**

**Je n'ai pu me résoudre à choisir un seul personnage aussi ai-je opté pour un mini-fiction concernant un groupe d'individus dont les destins ont toujours été plus ou moins liés et qui se sont croisés de manière continuelle.**

**Cette fiction s'étale de 1965 jusqu'en 2017.**

**Les deux premiers chapitres seront "neutres" tandis que les quatre derniers seront vécu du point de vue de chacun des concernés.**

**Nous commençons donc le récit en septembre 1965, pour vous repérer un peu: Lucius Malfoy et Rabastan Lestrange rentrent en première année. Andromeda Black est en seconde année. Bellatrix Black, Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov sont en troisième année. Rodolphus Lestrange est en septième année.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La Fausse aux Serpents**

Rodolphus Lestranges, Serpentard de septième année, était un jeune homme bien fait de sa personne et beaucoup de filles cherchaient à le courtiser: riche héritier d'une vieille famille, physiquement avantagé. Mais parmi les verts et argents tous le savaient bientôt lié à Bellatrix Lestrange, et les unions sacrées entre les grandes familles de sang-pur étaient respectées : personne ne cherchait à le détourner de sa promise, pas plus que quelqu'un ne tenterait de la lui ravir. C'était un étudiant doué, notamment en métamorphose, bien que paresseux lorsqu'il s'agissait de travailler : ce fut la raison principale pour laquelle il n'obtint pas le poste de préfet-en-chef. Mais il avait toujours été apprécié voire même adulé de ses condisciples, il était tout de même capitaine du club de duel et Poursuiveur d'exception de leurs équipe de Quidditch.

Aussi, lorsque le Choixpeau magique se posa sur la tête de son cadet, les chuchotements cessèrent et tous les yeux furent rivés avec intérêt sur le jeune Rabastan. Le temps ne fut pas bien long avant que le vieux couvre-chef ne l'expédie à la table de ses ancêtres.

Bellatrix Lestrange, vociférante, pu donc conclure en tout quiétude son récit, tandis que son futur beau-frère prenait place sur leurs banc :

« Et c'est ainsi que ma tante a perdu plusieurs serviteurs, tout ça à cause du si petit et si stupide Sirius !

\- Mais, Bella, il n'avait pas conscience qu'en donnant des vêtements à des elfes de maison : il les libérerait. Il voulait juste les inviter à boire le thé pour jouer. Il n'a que cinq ans.

\- Et alors, Andy? Cela se voit, se sent que c'est un idiot en devenir ! Tu verras : il finira homme raté et honte de la famille ! Que la malédiction s'abatte sur moi et mes descendants si tel n'est pas le cas, déclara-t-elle en prêtant serment alors que le regard de son futur époux se porta sur elle.

« Lucius Malfoy, avancez-vous je vous prie, appela le Professeur Têtenjoy. »

Une silhouette blonde se hissa donc vers le tabouret indiqué et eu une mimique de dégoût lorsque le cuir usagé entra en contact avec ses cheveux blonds mi-longs attachés en cardigan. Evan Rosier fronça les sourcils songeant qu'il ne serait plus le seul à se permettre cette fantaisie capillaire au dortoir, bien que sa chevelure soit à son sens bien plus belle que celle de son ami : soyeuse, bouclée et d'une chaude couleur de blé... rien à voir avec cette teinte délavée voire maladive qu'arborait Malfoy dont la répartition durait si longtemps qu'elle provoqua quelques murmures.

« Serpentard ! hurla la rapiécée coiffe alors qu'il s'en séparait avec soulagement en marchant d'un pas élancé vers ses comparses pour s'installer vers l'aînée des sœurs Black qui venait de lui faire une place à ses côtés.

\- Cela a été drôlement long, Lucius... minauda Bellatrix. Ne me dis pas qu'on voulait t'envoyer à Poufsouffle ! Quoi que ! C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très dégourdi comme garçon, acheva-t-elle en un rire moqueur.

\- Figures toi, Bella, que mon intellect est tel qu'il voulait me convaincre d'aller à Serdaigle. Tous n'ont pas eu ce choix là, n'est-ce pas ? cingla-t-il en mimant un geste de revers de main alors qu'elle lui donna un coup complice d'épaule.

\- Langue de vipère comme tu es, l'antiquité ne s'est pas trompée de maison en t'envoyant ici, en tout cas, conclut Rodolphus qui se mêlait pour la première fois à la conversation.

\- Imaginez le scandale si le petit Malfoy s'était retrouvé ailleurs ! gloussa Bellatrix.

\- Il aurait été le premier de sa lignée, avança Andromeda Black avec un soupçon de malaise dans la voix.

\- Et le dernier, mon père m'aurait assassiné pour laver cet affront à notre famille... commenta l'intéressé. Je savais que je serai parmi vous car plus que de suivre le mouvement : c'est ici que je voulais être. J'ai encore le bon goût de choisir une compagnie adéquate à mon rang et à mon sang. Ma plus grande préoccupation, chers camarades, était surtout de ne pas attraper des poux... Le Gryffondor passé juste avant moi, Howking – un Sang-de-Bourde - , s'est gratté la tête tout le long de la traversé du Lac Noir...

\- Ces gens souillent l'Histoire de cette noble école. Ils ne devraient pas être admis !

La dernière déclaration de l'aînée des Black attira le regard d'autrui vers la table des verts et argents, notamment le clair et bleuté du Professeur Albus Dumbledore qui la fixait intensément. L'air revêche, elle le darda avec fierté et surtout sans baisser les yeux comme prête à hurler de nouveau son opinion pour remettre à leurs place tous ces amoureux de moldus. Ce fut le vieux sorcier qui brisa l'échange afin de converser avec Horace Slughorn, professeur de potion et référant de la maison des serpents.

\- En parlant Histoire, mon père m'a dit que La Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte, il y a des années, peut-être que le monstre purifiera de nouveau l'école... susurra Rosier. »

S'engagea ensuite une longue discussion menée par Bellatrix et Evan, les éternels cousins toujours flanqués l'un de l'autre, sur l'horreur et l'insulte qu'était la présence d'enfants de moldu au sein de ce sanctuaire magique qu'était Poudlard.

Antonin Dolohov – en bon chevalier servant, prévenant et amoureux transi de sa fiancée - avait fini d'éplucher une mandarine pour cette dernière. Alors qu'il en séparait les quartiers du fruit et les lui tendait au rythme qu'Andromeda les mangeait, en prenant son temps pour savourer l'arôme si sucré et acidulé qu'elle affectionnait tant, il contempla ses mains et les quelques gouttes de jus qui y trônaient. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et entrepris de frotter ses mains avec pour les débarrasser des petites peaux rester sur son épiderme pendant qu'il avait effeuillé le fruit. Constatant que la demoiselle de ses pensées avait achevé sa dégustation, il en fit de même avec sa main droite, puis la gauche tandis qu'elle rosissait à vue d'oeil devant la proximité de ce contact et de ce qu'il devait sous-entendre aux autres.

La voix de Dolohov se fit entendre ; depuis qu'il avait complètement muée durant l'été, ses intonations étaient devenues suaves comme une succession de caresses :

\- Je lève ma coupe à l'arrivée de Lucius parmi nous. Nous t'avons attendu ces deux dernières années aussi impatiemment que lorsque ta mère te portait pendant qu'elle prenait le thé avec les nôtres.

\- Un Malfoy sait se faire désirer, et il aime se faire attendre, exposa le plus jeune tout flatté qu'il était.

\- Si c'était à refaire : je suis certaine qu'il oserait faire encore plus patienter! pesta Bellatrix.

\- Assurément ! A Lucius, acheva-t-on dans un éclat tonitruant.

Quatre verres s'entre-choquèrent sous l'approbation du microcosme vert et argent. L'assemblée de la Grande Salle était sidérée, comme troublée de ce manque de correction alors que la Répartition n'était pas finie. Loin de se sentir gêné par l'attitude de ses élèves Horace Slughorn leurs jeta une oeillade bienveillante et songea qu'il lui faudrait inviter le jeune Malfoy à ses petites réunions.

Bellatrix Black, Evan Rosier, Anthonin Dolohov et Lucius Malfoy étaient de nouveau réunis. Ce quatuor dont les membres avaient été bercé ensemble depuis leurs plus tendre enfance sous l'étendard des plus prestigieuses familles Sang-Pur, se tenaient à présent encore sous un même emblème : celui de Salazar Serpentard.


	2. L'Antre des Fidèles

**Note de l'Auteur :**

**Me revoici avec le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez pas à livrer votre ressenti : c'est mon seul salaire xD**

**L'action se déroule en 1979, très peu de temps après la scolarité de Severus Snape et des Maraudeurs.**

**Les rites Mangemorts sont peu ou pas décris dans la Saga, et vu que malheureusement J.K Rowling ne semble pas décidée à nous faire partager l'intégralité de ses écris dessus: il a bien fallu se représenter la chose selon ma vision. J'espère juste que la sobriété de l'action rendra de manière crédible.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'Antre des Fidèles**

Bien que le sang des Prince fut respectable, l'abomination que représentait celui de son père n'avait pas facilité l'intégration de Severus Snape parmi les Serpentards durant sa scolarité. Il avait du acquérir leurs maigres considérations à force de démonstrations de ses capacités que ce soit en cours ou en dehors. Il lui arrivait de rendre de menus services à ses condisciples, notamment à Evelyn Rosier qui avait été en même année que lui. C'était elle qui l'avait introduit auprès de son frère, Evan, et de son ami Lucius Malfoy qui l'avait depuis lors pris sous son aile. Poussé par l'envie de s'élever de sa condition de sang-mêlé et par sa soif de reconnaissance, il avait accepté de concocter des baumes et poisons qui seraient utiles aux forces de celui dont le nom ne devait être prononcé. La régularité de son ouvrage avait convaincu Lord Voldemort que ce jeune solitaire avait du potentiel et que son utilité ne serait pas à démontrer s'il devenait l'un de ses fidèle.

« Approches, Severus. »

D'un pas lourd, le jeune homme se dirigea vers son Maître ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi il devait s'attendre. Il avait jusque là peu échangé avec les autres Mangemorts en dehors des Rosiers, Lucius Malfoy, Odgen Muciber, mais Eclèsias -Junior - Avery lui avait indiqué que cela lui ferait un mal de chien. Aussi avait-il prit une potion anti-douleur avant de se rendre sur le lieu de rencontre sur lequel Lucius Malfoy l'avait fait transplaner. Le Maître semblait aimer être traité avec déférence mais non pas avec hypocrisie, aussi Snape s'inclina prestement mais pas à l'excès pour autant. Tandis qu'il courbait l'échine et offrait son bras gauche à la baguette de Voldemort, il entendit quelques chuchotements réprobateurs, notamment de celle qu'il devinait être Bellatrix Lestrange: la favorite qui fut la propre élève du Lord Noir ; il était évident qu'elle était peu encline a accepter de nouvelles recrues qui pourrait l'éclipser face à son Seigneur.

Les yeux du Mage Noir étaient plus rouges que jamais empreints d'un éclat de fierté et de contentement, tandis que sa voix sentencieuse il murmura une invocation en fourche-langue.

La douleur fut immédiate. Vive! Elle se répendit à travers tout son corps tel du poison qui remonterait ses veines pour filer droit à son cœur et l'achever. Il n'avait jamais subi de Doloris, ou de Curiatus mais il pouvait aisément se faire une idée du supplice que cela devait être, que cela allait être. Lucius Malfoy lui avait expliqué que ce serait son fardeau dans les premiers temps. Il devrait supporter sans rechigner la lancinante brûlure du Maître puisqu'il ne serait pas autorisé avant lui avant que le Seigneur lui-même ne le décide: il n'était pas encore totalement dans le cercle, même s'il avait été admis dans son sillage. Il y avait quelque chose de misérablement pathétique à avoir été marqué comme du bétail mais il en ressortait un sentiment de fierté latant. Alors que l'encre magique et diabolique s'affairait entre les différentes couches de sa peau, Snape essayait de résister à une incommensurable souffrance alors qu'il ne rêvait que de se tordre de douleur ; mais il ne tenait pas à passer pour un imbécile ou un faible. Le jeune homme eut envie de hurler à mort, il sentait poindre des picotements à ses yeux. Mais il décida qu'aucun son ne sortirait de sa bouche, ni qu'aucune larme ne s'écoulerait de son regard : il avait eu son comptant tout au long de son enfance, son père y avait veillé personnellement.

Plus tard, Evan Rosier les avait emmenés dans un bordel des plus sélecte, Lucius Malfoy les avait vite quitté après s'être entretenu d'une quelconque affaire avec Antonin Dolohov. Rosier l'avait entraîné avec lui sans lui laisser le choix, autant dire que le sobre Dolohov détonnait dans ce cadre si excentrique. C'était la première fois que Severus Snape se retrouvait en sa présence. Ce dernier ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de se trouver en cet endroit impudique, aux parfums capiteux, ou la musique se mêlait aux gloussements des poules qui y officiaient. En bon seigneur et bon vaincu, il avait cependant eu la camaraderie de commander le meilleur des Wiskey Pur Feu que l'endroit proposait, les forts arômes grisaient la toute nouvelle recrue des Ténèbres lui faisant même oublier pour quelques secondes la douleur à son avant-bras.

« Tu as été accepté en stage par un Maître des Potions italien, m'a-t-on dit, amorça Dolohov.

\- Lucius m'a présenté, il est complexe d'entrer dans ce milieu sans... connexion.

\- Avery affirme que ton affection se porte plus vers les Arts Noirs que la concoction de breuvages.

\- Ce qui dicte notre affect ne nous ait pas toujours destiné. Et mes réalisations serviront davantage au Maître que des sortilèges ou malédictions. Il a son comptant avec la clique Lestrange.

\- Il est vrai, concéda l'aîné un sourire aux lèvres. Quelques regrets, ou peut-être des remords ?

Severus Snape se voyait mal confier à Dolohov à qui il parlait pour la première fois ses états d'âme les plus profonds et les plus secrets. Que ce soit sa mère qui se mourrait de désespoir sans qu'aucun remède n'agisse, Lily Evans bien au chaud dans les griffes de James Potter et à jamais hors de sa portée, ou tout autre chose. Un des avantage de l'occlumencie était de pouvoir protéger le jardin de ses pensées les plus honnêtes, les plus obscures.

\- Quelle différence, arga le sorcier aux cheveux tout aussi noirs que gras en un haussement violent d'épaule pour détourner une nouvelle vague de souffrance qui le lançait.

\- Dans les deux cas, il y a une sensation de... tristesse, mais cela s'arrête là. Déplorer ce que l'on a pas fait, c'est du regret. Le remord, lui, consiste à se reprocher un acte accompli. Donc? s'impatienta-t-il après une courte pause. Ni remord, ni regret ?

\- Et bien, songea Snape avec un rictus aux lèvres en regardant le tatouage qui ornait son bras. Si c'était à refaire : j'ajouterai de la Belladone et du crin de centaure à ma potion anti-douleur. Et j'aurais la présence d'esprit d'avoir un baume apaisant pour pallier à la brûlure de la Marque. »

Dolohov eut l'air convaincu de sa réponse, même amusé de part le sourire franc qu'il offrait. Il s'accorda sur le fait que ce nouveau venu avait du répondant et cela lui plaisait. On le disait talentueux, et cela ne conviendrait donc par contre pas à tout le monde.

Severus Snape n'était que pas apprécié par la plupart de ses condisciples et n'en avait que peu cotoyé, il n'avait jamais non plus reposé sous la sacro-sainte oriflamme des Sang-Pur. Il ne s'était pas tenu en même temps que Bellatrix Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov et Lucius Malfoy sous les couleurs de Serpentard.

Cependant ils étaiens tous unis sous une même bannière. La plus importante de toute: celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	3. L'Offrande à l'Autel de la Gloire

**Note de L'Auteur :**

**Le troisième chapitre porte sur un personnage assez populaire sur le Fandom, j'ai nommé Bellatrix Lestrange. Il y aura une petite note à la fin car j'ai eu bien des états d'âme à rédiger ce chapitre.**

**Au niveau de l'action, cela se passe en juillet 1979. **

**Bonne lecture, si je puis dire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'Offrande à l'Autel de la Gloire**

« Félicitation, Madame. Vous attendez un heureux événement ! babilla la vieille Houston, parée de ses dents jaunis et de ses rides marquées.

Impossible.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi après tout ce temps ?

Rodolphus et elle avaient essayé de concevoir sans relâche au début de leurs union, mais sans aucun succès. Sa belle famille avait crié à l'infertilité, voulu l'évincer mais Rodolphus avait lutté et ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Le couple en avait pris son parti: ils s'étaient consacrés corps et âme à servir leurs Maître, honorer leurs rangs et leurs valeurs. Et ils avaient réussi avec brio, leurs triomphe consacré par leurs admissions dans le cercle des privilégiés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix était d'ailleurs sa favorite a bien des égards, pour son plus grand plaisir et pour sa plus grande fierté.

\- La naissance devrait être prévue pour le printemps, professa avec une joie impudique la petite femme replète qui officiait en tant que médicommage personnel de la famille Lestrange. »

Alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné préoccupée à lui prescrire elle ne savait quel remède contre les nausées dont elle souffrait et les malaises que cela lui occasionnait, Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur la vieille dame. Elle tremblait. Non pas d'angoisse, mais de rage. Elle murmura sans la moindre hésitation le sortilège qui mettrait fin à cette situation on ne peut plus problématique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Tu es bien pâle, cousine Bella. Es-tu malade ? se risqua le jeune Regulus qui l'observait depuis le début de leurs séance, elle avait entreprit de l'initier aux Arts Noirs en vue d'une future présentation à son Maître, avant qu'il ne retourne en septembre à Poudlard.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, affirma-t-elle sèchement.

D'un geste de tête, elle lui fit signe de poursuivre ses efforts bien qu'ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à soumettre Belphegor à l'Imperium. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué! D'un geste impatient, elle fit claquer frénétiquement ses ongles sur la bureau en acajou sur lequel elle était assise, elle revînt à ses pensées initiales. Si c'était à refaire, avant d'amnésier la médicommage, elle aurait pris la prescription des remèdes contre les nausées: voilà deux jours qu'elle ne pouvait rien avaler ou sentir sans avoir le cœurs au bout des lèvres. Elle soupira d'agacement mais aussi de soucis en se demandant comment elle allait parvenir à se dépêtrer de l'impasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Contrariée, alors ? insista-t-il après un énième échec.

\- Il y a de quoi! Tu n'avances à rien et me fais perdre mon temps! A ton âge, je pouvais déjà soumettre un homme à ce sort, je ne peinais pas à m'entraîner sur un stupide chat! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chez les Sang-Pur, il était inconcevable de vouloir contrôler les naissances, ou bien d'avorter. Il figurait même dans certains contrats de mariage des clauses spécifiques maudissant les brus si elles osaient ne serait-ce qu'attenter à la perpétuation de la lignée.

Fusse le cas des Lestrange durant ses noces ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Etait-ce déjà voyant ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lors de leurs dernière mission, elle avait eu un coup de sang porté sur la violence face à des Sangs-de-Bourbes dont ils devaient se débarrasser. Elle avait eu le Doloris si facile et si puissant qu'Antonin avait eu un mouvement de recul, comme si elle n'avait plus le contrôle d'elle-même. Avait-il peur qu'elle ne se jette sur lui telle une Banshee enragée?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Durant les repas, elle avait noté que Lucius la fixait étrangement, comme s'il consignait tout ce qu'elle avalait. L'alcool la dégoûtait, la nourriture la rebutait et pourtant elle s'empiffrait. Pour mieux aller se faire régurgiter ensuite. Il lui en avait touché quelques mots, elle avait répondu acide qu'il pouvait arriver à tout le monde d'avoir des excès de bouche; qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de son chaudron que de se préoccuper du sien où elle se ferait une joie de le noyer dedans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evan semblait la contempler plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Que ce soit sa poitrine, ses hanches, ses cheveux ou même son ventre. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ses yeux se baladaient sur sa silhouette comme s'il attendait que ses courbes ne hurlent qu'elles cachaient un secret de polichinelle enfoui dans son utérus. Cela en était insupportable. Elle vérifiait chaque matin et chaque soir qu'aucune protubérance anormale ne soit visible, elle en serrait même davantage son corset par crainte. A la sortie d'une réunion, les iris d'Evan s'étaient trop attardées sur son abdomen aux yeux de sa cousine; Bellatrix le rossa donc sans crier gare devant la stupeur générale, elle en abîma même le si joli minois de son si charmant cousin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela durait et durait, inlassablement.

Mais si c'était à refaire: elle recommencerait sans hésitation.

Elle se tordait de souffrance et la douleur en était presque bonne. Incomparable à ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque la Marque la brûlait qui n'était que passion ; non les élancements actuels étaient sereins, témoins de sa libération et de l'expulsion de l'intrus qui s'était établi en elle.

Son ventre la tordait, la déchirait et elle sentait la fièvre poindre. Couchée a même le sol gelé, carrelé de sa luxueuse salle de bain: elle crevait pourtant de chaud et haletait de labeur. Ses cheveux plaqués sur son front en sueur, ses yeux révulsés de ses orbites savourant ce moment d'extase qui prendrait bientôt fin.

Un fort tiraillement la prit, lui arrachant un gémissement. Puis une nouvelle salve. Et une autre. Et encore. En un ultime effort face à la dernière contraction puissante et douloureuse, un cris s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Une odeur de fer l'embauma, se mêlant aux effluves de sueur qu'elle avait dégagé jusqu'alors. Une onde de chaleur vermeille se propageait autour d'elle, lentement, mais aussi entre ses cuisses. Elle y porta une main, tremblante et tâtonnante, puis l'amena à ses yeux et eu le plaisir de voir sa rougeoyante paume.

Elle lança un œil presque amoureux à la fiole salvatrice qui l'avait repêché de la triste condition dans laquelle elle n'avait que trop demeuré.

Elle eu un sourire satisfait : son ventre était un cercueil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Restes un moment, Bellatrix, retint le Maître à l'issue d'une réunion stratégique.

Elle frémit à l'entente de son nom, tant pour la suave voix qui l'avait prononcé que par le fait que l'énonciation complète de son prénom ne signifiait rien de bon. Toujours inclinée, elle sentait ses pas et sa robe vaporeuse se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Tu n'étais pas présente lors de la dernière réunion, reprocha-t-il. Ce n'était pas faute de t'appeler, pourtant. Rodolphus t'a dit souffrante. Je suis... soulagé que tu sois remise d'aplomb. Je serait fort... peiné s'il t'arrivait malheur.

Son coeur fut bercé par l'allégresse en cet instant. Le Maître la regretterait, le Maître la regretterait, quelle douce symphonie... Bellatrix se remémora une chose que son père lui avait dit une fois: il n'y a que les esprits malades pour ne penser toujours qu'à une seule et unique personne. Peut-être l'était-elle. Sans doute. Après tout, elle s'était à la fois trouvée et perdue en faisant sa rencontre.

Elle courba encore plus la tête en un mouvement gracieusement servile : elle savait qu'il la préférait ainsi avec lui, soumise à souhait alors qu'elle était si sauvage avec la basse multitude. Il lui attrapa le visage et ses yeux noirs croisèrent les iris couleur rubis du Maître durant un laps de temps duquel elle perdit toute notion.

Ainsi, il découvrit son sacrifice... non... son offrande à l'autel de sa gloire, de son admiration pour lui. Ce qu'elle avait abandonné avec joie pour ne se consacrer qu'à lui et son triomphe.

D'autres comme Cissy enfanteront, mais elle: elle se battra fière guérrière qu'elle était, est et sera. Armée de sa baguette d'une main et de la bannière du Mage Noir de l'autre, elle piétinera les ennemis qui se tiendront sur sa route. Elle chevauchera les cadavres qui joncheront le sol vers le chemin de la grandeur du Maître.

Il avait vu en son cœur. Et son cœur était sien.

\- Tu es mon plus fidèle lieutenant, Bella, conclut-il en des mots si simples, qui signifiaient pourtant tant. »

Si c'était à refaire ? Elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde et agirait de la même manière en se débarassant de ce qui l'avait pollué de l'intérieur.

Sans remord. Ni regret.

Elle était Bellatrix Lestrange, la plus fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et rien d'autre ne comptait.

* * *

**Note de Fin :**

**Alors, votre avis ?**

**J'espère que vous avez pu apprécié le texte d'une certaine manière même si le contenu n'a rien d'appréciable.**

**J'espère ne pas avoir choquer/heurter qui que ce soit avec la scène de l'avortement provoqué. Personnellement, à la lecture, je trouve cela trash de par la manière dont j'ai entrevu et décris la chose. Mais je me voyais mal faire autrement dans ce contexte et avec ce personnage puisque l'une des principales caractéristiques de Bellatrix est de se repaître de la douleur, de l'horreur... je me suis donc dis que cela devait s'appliquer à elle aussi.**

**J'ai peiné à rédiger ce chapitre car Bellatrix est un personnage si ambigu, alambiqué auquel je ne sais pas rendre justice dans la conception que j'ai d'elle.**

**Souvent, on peut lire qu'elle serait une psychopathe née, mais je ne vois pas la chose de cette manière: on ne naît pas monstre, on le devient lors des épreuves qui forgent notre cheminement.**

**Selon moi, elle a toujours été une enfant très vive, dure à canaliser et étant l'aînée elle se devait de faire figure de rigueur. Pour moi, c'est une bi-polaire: son tempérament froid venant de son père la caractérise mais elle a aussi hérité du caractère hystérique de sa mère Druella.**

**La folie s'est instillée lentement en elle notamment lors de son apprentissage des Arts Noirs auprès de Voldemort, cela a empiré à son contact dans ce culte qu'elle lui a voué (j'espère avoir pu montrer les quelques premiers vacillements ici) et on a atteint le summum à Azkaban.**

**A bientôt :)**


	4. Le Licencieux Dobermann

**Note de l'Auteur:**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui portera sur ... Evan Rosier, messieurs dames! Cela se déroule en 1980.**

**J'espère qu'il vous sera sympathique, à sa façon.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le Licencieux Dobermann**

Evan Rosier avait toujours aimé les plaisirs de la chair, des bonnes chères et du bon vin.

Il tenait cela de son père – Ethan Rosier - qui avait eu un affect tout particulier à lui inculquer puis faire apprécier. Il se complaisait donc en le charme de ces précieuses denrées depuis qu'il fut en âge de pouvoir les savourer... des corps graciles à la féminité exacerbé grâce à des courbes endiablées, de la viande de meilleure qualité mêlant la saignante tendresse au goût prononcé des assaisonnements, des spiritueux dont on se délectait cérémonieusement mais desquels l'on ne commettait jamais l'affront de s'enivrer.

Crixus Wilkes était on ne peut plus barbarement terre à terre. Il baisait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver pour apaiser sa lubricité, fussent les dames consentantes ou non et d'ascendance plus ou moins réprouvées. Il se goinfrait à s'en faire exploser la panse sans se préoccuper des qualités ou spécificités des mets qu'il engloutissait. Quand à l'alcool, l'ivresse semblait être son état général, au point que tous se demandaient s'il n'était pas saoul lorsqu'il était sobre.

La présence raffinée de Lucius manquant à Evan, ils s'étaient si bien entendu plus jeunes: mêmes loisirs, même attrait esthétique notamment dans le domaine capillaire, et la liste était bien plus longue. Ce dernier l'avait peu à peu délaissé tel une vieille amante derrière son passage depuis qu'il s'était marié à sa cousine Narcissa. Il ne lui jetait pas la pierre : il en aurait fait de même, si l'idée saugrenue d'entrer en épousailles lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

Evan regrettait tout autant l'absence d'Antonin, son calme en tout événement et surtout sa lucidité d'esprit. Mais le seul héritier Dolohov attendait, reclus chez lui et l'âme en peine, que sa fiancé ne revienne à lui après s'être lassé du moldu duquel elle s'était acoquinée et qui l'avait même engrossé. Antonin avait toujours été trop laxiste, enclin a céder aux caprices de sa cousine Andromeda, Evan lui l'aurait corrigé à coup de canne pour lui faire passer l'envie de se déshonorer elle et les siens.

Bellatrix et ses piques acérées lui faisaient aussi cruellement défaut, il se languissait de son contact et de la perspective de pouvoir l'entrapercevoir. Elle avait toujours été sa cousine préférée, nul doute qu'elle aurait été son meilleur ami si elle fut née héritier et non héritière. On l'avait vite mariée à son fiancé, et elle était parti vivre chez les Lestrange s'accoutumant à ne plus avoir en guise d'éternels compagnons Evan, Antonin et Lucius. Son époux Rodolphus et son beau-frère Rabastan, étaient toujours dans son sillage. Elle avait été initiée par le Seigneur lui-même aux Arts Noirs, il s'était pris d'un intérêt particulier pour cette étudiante passionnée et impliquée plus que quiconque dans leurs Mouvement. Elle était à présent totalement hors de portée.

Si c'était à refaire, il ne les laisserait pas s'éloigner de lui. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu empêcher leurs chemins de diverger, mais il aurait au moins agi. Quel pathétique défaut que de se laisser vivre: il vomissait presque sa passivitée.

Faute de meilleure compagnie, Evan devait donc apprécier – ou feinter de le faire – celle de Wilkes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si c'était à refaire, il choisirait un autre compère pour ses soirées solitaires, car les ennuies collaient à la peau de Crixus Wilkes comme les facéties à celles des Lutins de Cornouailles. L'exemple le plus récent datait de quelques minutes.

Pendant qu'Evan félicitait la dextérité de la jeune Syfride, sa catin favorite qu'il couvrait d'or à chacun de ses passages, Wilkes avait exhibé fièrement sa Marque alors qu'il était une de fois plus totalement ivre. Il s'avérait qu'un Auror était en planque dans l'établissement, ce dernier avait donc voulu intervenir : les Mangemorts étant leurs meilleurs gibiers, ils avaient d'ailleurs attrapé Igor Karkaroff quelques semaines auparavant. Une énorme cohue avait eu lieu faisant fuir les poules qui travaillaient dans le bordel et même le barman qui n'avait pas demandé son reste et prit la poudre de cheminette. C'était le bruit qui avait arraché Evan à son alléchante compagne dont la sensualité ne demandait qu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il n'avait pas été très dur pour celui qu'on appelait le Dobermann de venir à bout de l'envoyé du Ministère, un Avada Kedavra dans le dos et l'affaire avait été entendue.

Evan se dirigea vers le bar où il se servit un verre de vin, tandis que Wilkes – tout titubant qu'il était – s'acharnait à rouer de coups le corps inanimé de l'Auror. C'était insipide, songea le plus élégant des deux. L'ivrogne pointa sa baguette et prononça un « Morsmodre » avec le peu de lucidité qu'il semblait lui rester, il chanta allègrement une comptine à la gloire des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce qu'Evan n'avait pas prévu, c'est que l'Auror était accompagné de certains de ses comparses. Il pouvait apercevoir la face de rat de Baldwin Trant, la gueule à pleurer de Scott Holdings et surtout cette raclure d'Alastor Maugrey. Les yeux de Rosier pivotèrent du groupe qui venait de faire son entrée, au cadavre qui jonchait le sol, puis à l'hurluberlu se dandinant et scandant un hymne Mangemort en brandissant son avant-bras gauche uniquement habillé de la Marque. Le calcul était des plus simple : il était dans une sacrée galère avec pour seul allié un incapable qui peinait à tenir debout et qui trimera pour réagir aux assaillants auxquels ils seront confrontés.

« Jetez vos baguettes à terre sans faire d'histoire, vous deux, ordonna Maugrey.

\- J'obéis qu'au paternel, ou au Maître, bande d'abrutis ! rétorqua Wilkes en se vautrant par terre.

Ils se toisèrent et sans la moindre sommation, les premiers sorts commencèrent à fuser en une multitude d'explosions colorées. La camaraderie ne tenait plus, Evan devra faire bande à part pour triompher des adversaires, en cas de difficultés: il ne serait qu'un boulet qui entraverait ses chevilles, ou au mieux une petite diversion qui lui permettrait de gagner du temps.

\- Chiens d'Aurors ! On va vous crever comme l'autre tâche et je danserai sur vos cadavres ! menaça Wilkes en tombant par terre avec manque d'élégance sous le regard consterné de l'assistance.»

Armé de sa baguette, Evan en profita pour s'élancer vers le plus isolé des Aurors. Ce dernier était resté un peu en retrait tandis que les deux autres essayaient de maîtriser Wilkes à mains nues, ce qui n'avait pas l'air bien dur vu combien l'asticot rampait sur le sol. Holdings n'esquiva même pas le sortilège et se retrouva stupéfixier sous la stupeur de Maugrey qui désarma Evan dans la seconde suivante d'un Expelliarmus en hurlant :

\- Putain, Scott ! VIGILENCE CONSTANTE !

Mais il était trop tard, même sans baguette Evan Rosier était quelqu'un de dangereux. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les siens le surnommaient le Dobermann. Tel cet élégant canidé, Evan était : brave, vif et puissant ; son expression déterminée et inquiétante en faisait un homme de caractère fier et impulsif. Mais comme tous les chiens : il était toujours possible de le voir devenir agressif, instable et très dangereux.

Maugrey en fit la triste expérience lorsque le Mangemort à la chevelure dorée se jeta sur lui et s'attaqua à son visage avec ses crocs acérés dont la mâchoire ne voulait se déloger. Wilkes semblait revenir peu à peu à lui même et envoya un Avada Kedavra sur Holdings qui était encore sous l'effet de la stupéfaction. D'un geste rapide Evan tira et arracha un bout de nez du chef d'équipe qu'il recracha à terre en un rire excessif avant de mordre de nouveau dans la joue droite de sa proie qui hurlait à la mort de douleur. Même un Doloris n'aurait pas eu le même effet, savoura Evan rêveur. Il entendit la menace de Baldwin Trant au loin, dans son dos, mais ne s'en formalisa pas : trop occupé à mutiler sans la moindre once de pitié l'homme qui se tortillait sous lui.

\- Attention, Evan ! prévînt Wilkes qui assistait à la scène. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, un éclair vert dévastateur et mortuaire venait de frapper le blond dans la colonne vertébrale. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les dernières pensées d'Evan Rosier furent que si c'était à refaire: il aurait du neutraliser Trant avant de s'amuser avec Maugrey. Mais surtout s'abstenir de vagabonder avec Crixus Wilkes... Il n'avait jamais autant regretté ses comparses de toujours. Avec Bellatrix, Antonin ou encore Lucius: jamais tel merdier ne se serait produit.

* * *

**Note de Fin:**

**Alors, un petit commentaire ?**

**Pour être tout à fait honnête, je m'étais imaginé quelque chose de plus épique comme par exemple dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Mais je me suis rappelée que je devrais intégrer Wilkes donc j'ai revu mon idée de base pour vous livrer cette version finale un peu moins glorieuse.**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui portera sur Antonin Dolohov, le dernier lui sera consacré à Lucius.**


	5. Le Rivage des Regrets

**Note de L'Auteur :**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là!**

**Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre, il me tient particulièrement à coeur car j'ai un petit faibles pour les personnages qui y sont présentés. On peut dire que ce cinquième opus fait et fera écho à l'une de mes fictions en cours, à savoir Cher Oncle Alphard...**

**L'action principale se déroule en 1998, après la victoire définitive de Harry Potter sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Le Rivage des Regrets**

Il détailla l'assemblée le regard froid tandis que des chaînes magiques entravaient ses poignets et chevilles pour le maintenir en place. Tout était tel que dans son souvenir : croupissant. Cependant aucun Détraqueur ne l'avait escorté jusqu'à sa potence, et la composition de l'audience différait : tous les anciens avaient été exécuté, aussi serait-ce des jeunes premiers qui le jugeraient cette fois-ci.

En ce jour du 13 juillet 1998, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, la machine judiciaire du Magenmagot se mit en marche.

Et comme la première fois, elle n'était pas là. Antonin soupira, il s'y était attendu : elle pleurait ses morts. Verserait-elle des larmes s'il mourrait, lui aussi ? Il n'avait pu l'apercevoir depuis 1996, caresser son visage depuis 1979, l'embrasser depuis 1973, lui prouver son amour et sa passion dans l'intimité des draps qu'ils avaient jadis partagés depuis 1972. Elle devait toujours être aussi belle, et digne, parée de ce recul propre au deuil qu'elle devait arborer avec décence: la sobriété lui était toujours allée à merveille, de toute manière.

**Elle portait une magnifique robe d'un bleu nuit dont quelques éclats apportaient de la lumière à son teint, la toilette descendait bien au delà de ses chevilles en une traîne délicate et princière. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon tout en sophistication mais dénué de toute superficialité. Point de bijoux, point d'artifice : belle, en tout simplicité. Andromeda était la plus belle jeune femme de l'Opéra, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi fier homme qu'en étant à son bras en cette soirée où il célébrait ses dix-sept ans.**

« Antonin Dolohov, annonça une voix sèche qui l'arracha sa contemplation. Vous avez été transféré d'Azkaban où vous demeuriez depuis votre capture datant du 2 mai dernier. En ce jour, vous allez répondre de vos crimes. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Rien, absolument rien. Je reconnais tous les faits qui me sont imputés, annonça-t-il sobrement sous la stupeur de l'assistance qui semblait étonnée du calme qui émanait de lui.

**« Tu es toujours si serein, Antonin ! Cela me rassure... j'ai l'impression que le monde pourrait s'arrêter de tourner que tu le remettrais en marche grâce à ton sang froid, plaisanta Andromeda aux abords du Lac Noir alors qu'il la rassurait quand à ses examens de B.U.S.E. »**

\- Je suis rentré au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand j'avais dix-huit ans, mon père était un de ces premiers partisans. Il est mort en mission pour la Suprématie de notre mouvement , je me devais de prendre la suite.

\- Vous étiez jeune. N'aviez-vous pas d'autres aspirations ?

**Il la croquait, tentant de reproduire chacun de ses traits à la perfection bien que la copie ne rendrait jamais justice à l'originale. Elle bougeait sans cesse mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, pas plus qu'il ne s'agaça. Andromeda était une œuvre vivante à elle seule, et il se plaisait à l'observer vivre. S'il n'aimait pas tant peindre, il ne pourrait que faire cela de ses journées : la regarder se mouvoir, rire, sourire, rêver à une vie d'aventure. Elle s'émerveillait devant de si petites choses, alors que lui ne s'éblouissait que d'elle.**

**« Antonin, tu nous feras transplaner à la plage, ensuite ? J'aimerai que tu me dessines un rivage. Je me sentirai seule sans toi à Poudlard cette année, mon unique consolation sera tes dessins. Ne te méprends pas, secoua-t-elle frénétiquement la tête, je suis très heureuse que tu ailles en Italie pour étudier l'Art avec un Maître Magi-Peintre, je sais que tu en rêves depuis des lustres. Tu me manqueras juste terriblement, avoua-t-elle les joues roses d'embarras. »**

\- Non, répondit-il laconiquement en songeant que si son père n'était pas mort bien des choses auraient été différentes : il aurait fini peintre comme il le désirait depuis son enfance, et il n'aurait jamais perdu Andromeda.

\- Depuis votre évasion en 1996, votre attitude en tant que Mangemort avait-elle changé ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, contra-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été un serviteur aussi appliqué que Bellatrix Lestrange ou Croupton Junior, je ne faisais pas parti du premier cercle non plus. J'agissais avec rigueur, fidélité et constance afin de contenter le Maître pour les quelques services qu'il exigeait de ma part, et je rentrais chez moi.

\- Vous parlez comme un bureaucrate alors qu'il était question d'assassinats de moldus, d'actes de torture, de sévices sex...

\- Ne me confondez pas avec Avery. Le Doloris ou l'Avada m'auraient été plus agréables que de forniquer avec de la vermine.

**Haletants et ruisselants de sueur, ils ne se séparèrent pourtant pas tout de suite. Andromeda était toujours sur lui, sa poitrine ronde et douce contre son torse ferme, il lui semblait d'ailleurs pouvoir entendre les battements entêtants du cœur de sa fiancé. Elle finit par rouler sur le côté et se lover contre lui alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse.**

**« Marions nous, Antonin. Avant qu'Il ne te marque et que tu ne m'appartiennes plus totalement.**

**\- Ton père me tuerait si je t'épousais avant ta majorité.**

**\- Il nous tuerait s'il savait que nous avons des rapports si... intimes.**

**Ils partagèrent un rire commun, léger. Il lui murmura ensuite au creux de l'oreille que dès l'instant où il rentrerait d'une mission de plusieurs mois pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ferait d'eux un couple respectable en de justes noces.**

\- Mais vous ne niez ni les meurtres, ni la barbarie de vos interrogatoires.

\- Pas plus que je ne l'ai fais durant mon premier procès, confirma-t-il.

\- Aviez-vous une haine si forte des moldus pour leurs faire subir cela ?

**« Je t'en prie...**

**\- Je ne rentrerai pas, Antonin. Ton absence de ces six derniers mois a changé beaucoup de choses, expliqua-t-elle l'air désolé. Je suis tombée amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse. Mon père m'a écrit que tu refusais de briser nos fiançailles. Il faut que tu le fasses.**

**\- Jamais.**

**\- Antonin...**

**\- Je le cacherai au manoir, tu pourras le voir et personne n'en saura jamais rien, promit-il détournant les yeux d'elle. Je te partagerai avec lui mais je t'en conjure: ne me prive pas de toi, Andromeda, supplia-t-il. Je ne te demande même pas de choisir, tu peux nous avoir tout deux pourvu que je te garde près de moi.**

**\- Mais je veux choisir... Pas vous deux. Ni celui qui m'aime le plus. Juste celui que j'aime le plus, et c'est Ted. Je suis tellement désolée, Antonin... »**

\- Il n'y a pas eu que des moldus ou sangs-de-bourbe parmi mes victimes: des hybrides par exemple, et même des sorciers. On parle surtout des rouquins Prewett dont j'ai dirigé la traque puis l'exécution, des traitres à leurs sangs certes, mais tout de même sorciers.

**« C'est ici qu'ils vivent, Antonin... qui aurait cru qu'Andy puisse résider dans un tel taudis, vociféra Bellatrix en tapant du pied lorgnant à la dérobée la petite maison résidentielle.**

**Même si les années avaient passés, Antonin n'avait jamais perdu espoir qu'Andromeda ne se lasse de l'exotisme moldu et ne revienne à lui. C'était souvent le cas mais jamais définitivement : elle le contactait en exposant ses doutes, ses peurs et il la retrouvait car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, le seul moment de bonheur qu'il s'octroyait. Ils s'aimaient comme autrefois, le temps d'un parenthèse pour elle avant qu'elle ne s'en retourne à son stupide né-moldu. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pu effleurer sa peau, à leurs plus récente rencontre: elle n'avait consenti qu'à lui offrir un baiser, le dernier avait-elle dit. Il ne pouvait plus rien réclamer, aussi ne se contentait-il que de ce qu'elle daignait bien vouloir lui accorder. Il avait mentionné ce qui s'était produit à Bella, sur le ton de la confidence, et pleine d'espoir à l'idée de récupérer sa sœur : elle avait élaboré un plan.**

**\- Je m'occupe du déchet, toi soumets-la à l'Imperium. Il est grand temps que ce cirque s'arrête, surenchérit-elle.**

**Et Andromeda - rayonnante - sortit de l'habitation, l'insecte sur ses talons qui poussait un étrange objet. Ce dernier semblait être le centre de toute l'attention de sa fiancé dont les traits s'illuminaient à sa simple vue. Il se raidit en entendant les cris poussifs d'un nourrisson, immobile d'effroi: il était incapable de bouger et même de penser. Bellatrix, qui avait elle aussi comprit, en trembla de rage et l'attrapa par le poignet mais avant de transplaner, ivre de colère : elle cracha sur le sol.**

**\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour cette traîtresse à son sang !**

Inlassablement tout revenait à Andromeda, telle une vague s'éloignant du rivage pour ne que mieux revenir vers la plage. Toujours.

\- Quelle froideur, Dolohov. Par Merlin, n'éprouvez-vous donc aucun remord ?

\- Des remords ? Non. Bien sûr que non.

Il n'en était pas moins dénué de regrets, par contre.

En y resongeant de plus près, ce jour-là avec Bellatrix, ils auraient du s'en tenir au plan initial: tuer Tonks. Oui, si c'était à refaire, c'est ainsi qu'Antonin Dolohov procèderait. Il ne soumettrait pas la douce Andromeda à l'Impérium cela dit, il modifierait ses souvenirs pour qu'elle oublie tout de ce maudit Pouffsoufle. Il lui instillerait l'idée qu'ils s'étaient bel et bien mariés, qu'ils étaient heureux et qu'ils venaient d'avoir un enfant. Ils auraient mené une bonne vie. Antonin aurait agit comme Lucius à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et aurait échappé à la prison pour ses actes. Il se serait reclus dans son manoir avec cette femme à laquelle il avait tant prétendu et qui lui serait enfin revenue de droit. Ils auraient donner une miriade de frères et soeurs à l'enfant. Il se serait peut-être même remis à la peinture.

* * *

**Note de Fin :**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Je vous dis, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre avec le cher Lucius qui conclura cette mini-fiction.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Le Purgatoire Filial

**Note de L'Auteur:**

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenu dans le dernier chapitre d'Unis sous une Même Bannière.**

**L'on termine donc avec Lucius pour boucler la boucle.**

**Ce chapitre se passe en 2017.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Le Purgatoire Filial**

_« Avery, pourquoi ton fils n'est-il pas présent? » laissa filer de sa voix sifflante le Mage Noir, celle qui n'augurait rien de bon._

_Le père s'inclina plus bas que terre, conscient de l'affront à son Maître que l'absence de son héritier qui avait été marqué un mois auparavant. Du sombre costume qu'il portait, seul son masque parvenait à cacher sa mine terrifiée, ses mains gantées arpentaient la terre froide tandis que ses genoux devenaient humide au contact du sol. La complainte d'excuses d'Avery Senior était d'un servile et outrageant assujettissement; toute l'assemblée la jugea pathétique mais aucun ne pu la contester en s'imaginant à la place du malheureux. Il expliqua – bégayant - que son garçon était grièvement blessé à Sainte-Mangouste suite à une explosion de potion, l'épiderme entièrement ravagé, cloué au lit par une souffrance de chaque instant._

_« Tout aussi mauvais duelliste que potionniste, déprécia le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui fut approuvé par une multitude de railleries.»_

Lucius Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut, une fine pellicule de sueur perlant de son front. Nous étions en 2017 et non plus en 1977. Il s'autorisa un soupire de soulagement avant de délaisser la couche conjugale qu'il partageait avec sa femme. Il ne devait pas être plus de six heures du matin, et il savait sciemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enveloppé de sa luxueuse robe de chambre, il parcourait les couloirs du manoir tel une âme en peine. Il avait toujours aimé marcher, que ce soit très tôt le matin ou alors très tard le soir, toujours seul pour n'être qu'en face de lui-même et ne pas avoir l'obligation d'entretenir quelconque conversation, manifester de l'intérêt à des personnes dont il se moquait. Il s'arrêta devant une immense ouverture qui donnait sur l'entrée de la propriété, et dans l'obscurité luisait les immaculées plumes des paons qui se pavanaient fièrement et vaporeusement dans le parc.

Il se souvint que Drago n'avait jamais apprécié ces volatiles, enfant il leurs jetait même des cailloux pour les faire fuir le plus loin possible... Quand Lucius trépasserait et que son fils deviendrai le nouveau Chef de Famille, nul doute qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait. Il devait tenir cette hostilité de Narcissa qui avait toujours préféré les cygnes noirs de l'étang, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient plus gracieux et moins tape-à-l'oeil. Les Black... des rabat-joie de nature, trait de caractère dont avait hérité sa femme et leurs fils. Scorpius, lui, avait reçu le bon goût caractéristique des Malefoy et savait s'émerveiller devant la beauté, il avait même à cœur de l'illustrer à l'aide de fusain et papier.

Son petit-fils avait effectué sa rentrée la veille à Poudlard, au plus grand désarrois de Lucius. Ce dernier avait bataillé contre sa femme, son fils et sa belle-fille : cet enfant devait aller à Durmstrang. Comme cela avait été le cas lorsque la question s'était posée pour Drago : il n'avait pas eu gain de cause. Il n'avait plus d'impact décisionnaire sur quoi que ce soit depuis sa sortie de prison après le fiasco ayant eu lieu au Département des Mystères il y avait déjà fort longtemps.

« Père ? entendit-il son fils.

\- Tu es bien matinal, Drago.

\- Je devais finir mon article pour la revue d'alchimie qui me publie. »

Il ne comptait pas en dire plus, pour le peu que Lucius s'en souciait. L'alchimie... quelle sotte idée. Drago devrait plutôt s'intéresser à la politique de sa communauté afin de regagner les galons ministériels dont ils avaient été dépouillé durant la guerre. Quitte à avoir la vulgarité de travailler – alors que personne n'y était contraint – autant que cela puisse être profitable à tous pour racheter la renommée familiale salie et ternie qui fut jadis si dorée.

« Scorpius n'a pas donné de nouvelles. Astoria et moi pensions recevoir un hibou hier soir, mais rien.

\- Tu n'avais écris que le lendemain, à l'époque, se remémora Lucius. L'exaltation se dégageait de chacune de tes lignes alors que tu nous contais ta Répartition, puis ta découverte de la salle commune et des dortoirs.

\- J'imagine qu'il y aura davantage à lire : Scorpius est plus démonstratif que je ne l'étais.

\- Certes... Merlin remercie ta femme et son éducation trop laxiste, soupira le patriarche avec ironie. »

Le plus jeune n'eut pas l'air d'apprécié le trait d'esprit mais Lucius ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait jamais totalement approuvé cette union, même s'il avait du s'y plier car Drago avait été décidé et Narcissa la stupidité de l'approuver. Une fille issue d'une lignée conservatrice des Vingts-Huit Sacrées aurait été plus convenable, plus digne de leurs branche qu'une seconde née d'une famille respectablement désargentée aux idées trop modérées.

« Il aurait été mieux à Durmstrang. Réalises-tu qu'il va devoir rendre des comptes de nos actions passées ? Imagines un peu son embarras lors des cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Scorpius est bien trop délicat pour s'en offusquer et lutter. Il se laissera marcher dessus, argua le septuagénaire.

\- Cela fait parti de l'Histoire de notre pays, de l'Histoire de notre famille. Il doit savoir, apprendre à vivre avec, et se distinguer en ne réitérant pas nos erreurs.

\- L'isolement en Bulgarie lui aurait forgé le caractère.

\- Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon fils te ressemble de la même manière que je voulais te ressembler quand j'avais son âge.»

Pauvre Drago. Il ne réalisait même pas qu'ils n'avaient tout deux jamais été aussi semblables qu'en ce jour. Même calme froid, même propos acérés pourtant dénués de méchanceté. Cela tenait d'un constat quasi professionnel, voir médical.

« Si c'était à refaire, je ne céderai pas à ta mère, tu sais, lâcha Lucius après un long moment.

\- Je te demande pardon? coupa déconcerté son fils.

\- J'aurais du insister et ne pas la laisser me convaincre de t'envoyer à Poudlard. Tu aurais été bien mieux en Bulgarie.

Devant le silence qui planait et s'éternisait synonyme que son fils ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, le patriarche élabora davantage :

\- Après l'échec du ministère, jamais le Maître ne se serait intéressé à toi si tu avais été hors de portée à Durmstrang. Il t'a choisi et marqué pour me punir en premier lieu, puis t'a donné cette mission irréalisable dans le but de m'achever. Penses-tu seulement qu'il y aurait jamais songé si tu n'avais pas été à Poudlard, à proximité de Dumbledore ? »

Drago n'eut pas besoin de répondre et se détourna de son père en traînant des pieds pour rejoindre ses appartements. Ses gestes trahissant ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, Lucius pouvait très bien entendre le son d'un tissus de manche que l'on remonte vers son coude. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'imaginer la mine sombre sur les traits plein de remords et regrets de son fils en fixant la Marque indélébile sur son avant-bras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien longtemps après, son propre regard se porta sur l'emplacement où trônait sa propre Marque, qui autrefois fut synonyme de fierté, mais qui depuis 1996 ne rimait qu'avec honte et déchéance.

Lucius avait toujours eu quelques remords et quelques regrets, mais jamais d'aucun ne fut si grand que de s'être montré si misérable et servile en présence de son fils et de sa femme. De l'image de celui qul avait toujours toujours dirigé avec hauteur et force, il était devenu un incapable que l'on se permettait d'oppresser et ridiculiser sous son propre toit.

Oui, si c'était à refaire, jamais il n'associerait Drago à Poudlard. S'il avait su ce qu'il adviendrait de lui et de ses proches durant l'Année des Ténèbres, il aurait fait en sorte d'être le seul à subir le déplaisir qu'il avait occasionné au Maître, bien loin de sa femme et son fils. Il aurait du se conduire en Chef de Famille, implacable: Drago aurait été sauf à Durmustrang, et il aurait bien pu envoyer Narcissa vivre en France ou en Louisianne dans une de leurs résidences secondaires le temps que les choses se calment et qu'il trouve un moyen de regagner les faveurs du Maître.

Il reprit sa marche nocturne et solitaire après un dernier regard pour les paons. Lucius songea qu'ils étaient bien les seuls habitants de cete demeure à n'avoir pas souffert de son inaptitude à protéger les siens.

* * *

**Note de Fin:**

**Je suis heureuse d'être arrivée au bout de ce projet, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré les petites maladresses orthograhiques, etc. **

**Je souhaite du fond du cœur que vous ayez eu autant de plaisir à la lecture que j'en ai eu à l'écriture de cette mini-fic.**

**Un petit avis sur ce que vous avez lu est bien entendu le bienvenue :)**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
